lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Stavros Christophi
Athens, Greece | music = "Thelis Na Pethano" by Giorgos Margaritis | affiliation = None | current_efeds = Lords of Pain Wrestling | brand = Insanity | previous_efeds = | typen=2 | type1=LPW | type2=LPW2 | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = Brawler / Submission Expert | finisher = "Titan's Hammer" (People's Elbow) | will = | wont = | trainer = | handler = | debut = Insanity LIVE from Boise | record = 0-0 | winpct=0 | wins=0 | losses=1 | accomplishments = | retired = }} Stavros Christophi is a Greek professional e-wrestler that was granted a dark match for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW). Early life Stavros was born in Athens, Greece, alongside his younger brothers Theophanes and Nikolas. His father was a traditional wrestler in the early 70s, at first managing Son of Hercules and Gazanji, before becoming a wrestler himself, retiring in 1996 at the age of 64 and started up a popular Greek resteraunt. Because of this, Stavros was pretty much born into the family household as a wrestler, becoming an avid fan of WWE and ECW at the time, which resulted in a lot of backyard wrestling with his brothers. Stavros attended Filekpaideftiki Korelko Secondary school and only managed to achieve three passes, disallowing him to continue into higher education A Levels, but attended Epicheirein Ergastir Eleftheron College in order to take up wrestling. However, because the course was taxing in terms of time, Stavros could not find a job that suited his hours, and instead decided to work with his father in his resteraunt as a waiter. After the two years of college, Stavros decided to join the same federation as his father did under the name Mr. Katalaves, who started out as a heel wrestler and later became face for three years. Although he was put over very well, at the time almost a Greek repesentation of The Rock, he soon left after deciding that he was going to travel to the US in order to find better money. Although work was hard to find, Stavros did eventually find a Greek Resteraunt in Massachusetts called the Athenian Corner Restaurant; the place was big and lively and, surprisingly, had a lot of customers. Becoming a waiter and then a chef, Stavros stayed at the resteraunt for five years, but upon being offered the job as second manager, he declined, stating that his heart, although filled with pride for his country's culture, his desire to wrestle was greater. After several months, Stavros managed to get ahold of an audition for the LPW federation, still awaiting a final statement on his placement. Career Christophi was given a Triple Threat dark match against Panzer and Sam Carter at the Insanity LIVE from Boise telecast, however LPW failed to sign him. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Titan's Hammer'' (Derivative of "The People's Elbow"; after a set up from Zeus' Thunder, Stavros will lower the straps on his spandex in Kurt Angle fashion, then do a bellydance. He then runs to one side of the ring, bounces off the ropes, hops over the opponent with an OPAH!, bounces off the opposite ropes, then as he gets to the opponent, does another bellydance before dropping an elbow. The novelty of his actions change from time to time) **''Zeus' Thunder'' (Frontside Death Valley Driver) *'Favorite moves' **Bearhug **Cobra Clutch **Camel Clutch **Flying Clothesline **Face Slap **''Disco Discus'' (Spinning running cross body) **''After Dinner Tradition'' (Smashes plate over opponent's head; used only in No DQ matches) **''Chicken Suvlagia'' (Crossface) **''The Acropolis'' (Standing Boston Crab) *'Nickname' **Athens **The Voice of Greece *'Theme Music' **''"Thelis Na Pethano"'' by Giorgos Margaritis Match history Category:Wrestlers Category:LPW Alumni